GaraGara EHB?
by AM-NYM
Summary: Yesung menemukan rekaman acara EHB saat sedang bersih-bersih bersama wookie. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka menonton ulang acara ini? gak bisa bikin sumary T T


fanfic pertama saya di ffn, jadi masih sangat banyak kekurangannya. saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan

Tittle : Gara-gara EHB?

desclaimer : jika seandainya mereka punya saya, udah disuruh nikah! #plak

author : AM-NYM

pairing : eunhae, slight kyumin

genre : romance, drama

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul dan Eeteuk terlihat sedang serius menatap televisi. Saat beres-beres kamar bersama Ryeowook, Yesung menemukan rekaman mereka saat ada di acara Exploratin of Human Body atau yang lebih dikenal dengan singkatan EHB.

Entah apa alasannya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook dan Yesung mengajak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk untuk melihat kembali rekaman tersebut. Tapi sesaat sebelum rekaman itu diputar, Heechul dan Eeteuk datang dengan alasan ingin meminta makanan. Maka jadilah mereka berenam yang sedang tak ada kegiatan ini menonton rekaman acara yang tayang pada tahun 2007 tersebut.

Pada saat episode 12 diputar, tiba-tiba saja Donghae, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Siwon dan Kibum datang memenuhi apartemen lantai 11 tersebut. Melihat para pengacara *baca : pengangguran banyak acara* ini sedang serius menatap telivisi sambil sesekali tertawa keras membuat para anggota yang baru datang ini penasaran.

"Hyung, sedang nonton apaan sih? Kok serius amat" tanya Kibum pada Eeteuk yang masih tertawa melihat adegan jatuhnya Kangin ke kolam berenang.

"Ah! Kibum kau datang?" tanya Yesung dan langsung menekan tombol pause untuk menghentikan rekaman tersebut.

"Ne, kalian sedang nonton apa?" tanya Kibum lagi sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke telivisi yang kini tengah menampilkan seseorang yang sedang melayang.

"Ah! Acara itu? Siapa yang punya rekamannya?" tanya Shindong semangat.

Semua orang yang ada disana sejak awal langsung menunjuk Yesung yang sedang melongo karena mendadak ditunjuk oleh orang sebanyak itu.

"Hee? Yesung hyung yang punya? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka" ujar Siwon yang dengan santainya ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu dia kan? Dia punya koleksi video yang paling lengkap" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar, bahkan koleksinya melebihi milik Hyukie" tambah Donghae.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi, aku masih belum puas melihat wajah tersiksanya si monyet ini" ujar Heechul. maka jadilah mereka kembali menonton rekaman itu bersama-sama.

Setelah nyaris dua jam, akhirnya mereka pun selesai menonton rekaman tersebut. Ryeowook langsung menuju dapur membuat makan siang, sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Eunhyuk yang saat itu masih membahas masalah rekaman acara itu bersama sisa member yang lainnya dikagetkan oleh suara debaman pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang ditersangkai oleh Donghae

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! JANGAN RUSAK PINTU KAMARKU!" teriak Eunhyuk sewot. Segera saja ia menyusul Donghae ke kamarnya. "Aissh... Anak itu kenapa sih?" gerutunya kesal.

"Anak itu mulai lagi deh..." keluh Eeteuk menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

Siwon dan Kibum yang notabene tidak tinggal di dorm serta Yesung yang tinggal di dorm bawah memandang Eeteuk tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Eeteuk memandang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh minat. Ia memandang kepada Heechul dan Shindong yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Si ikan cucut itu cemburu" jawab Eeteuk tegas.

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

"MWO?" teriakan suara-suara merdu itu langsung membuat telinga sang leader berdengung keras. 'mereka mau membuatku tuli ya?' batinnya miris. Bahkan Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang sibuk di dapur langsung bergabung begitu mendengar teriakan merdu tersebut.

"Jadi, Donghae benar-benar menyukai Eunhyuk?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. Semua orang langsung menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku dan Wookie sering mendapati Donghae diam-diam masuk ke kamar Enhyuk kalau siempunya kamar sedang tidur pulas. Waktu kutanya dia sedang apa dia bilang dia ingin meminjam PSP Eunhyuk. Tanya saja Wookie" jelasnya. Wookie yang akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh hyung-hyungnya ini langsung mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan Yesung.

"Benar, bahkan aku sempat mendapati Donghae hyung sedang mencium Eunhyuk hyung diam-diam" tambah Ryeowook lagi.

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

"KAU BERCANDA?" teriak yang lainnya serempak. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka ada kejadian seperti itu.

"Aku serius, waktu itu aku ingin menyusul Donghae hyung yang katanya ingin membangunkan Eunhyuk hyung, tapi waktu di depan pintu aku malah mendapat kejutan hebat. Karena takut ketahuan akhirnya aku minta Sungmin hyung saja yang menyusul mereka" jelas Ryeowook.

"Hah... akan menyusahkan kalau mereka terus-terusan cemburu. Pembagian kelompok kan diundi" ujar Yesung.

"Mereka? Maksudmu yang satunya lagi Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan. Yesung dan Eeteuk mengangguk.

"Tapi aku sedikit tenang karena biasanya Sungmin bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun, tapi kalau si cucut dan si monyet kuning itu... aku benar-benar pasrah" jawab Eeteuk.

Yang lainnya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Selama ini yang bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun memang hanya Sungmin. Entah bagaimana caranya namja agyeo itu bisa menenangkan amarah si bocah setan itu, yang pasti mereka yakin saat Kyumin couple itu keluar dari kamar mereka, mereka akan kembali berbaikan lagi.

Berbeda dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, terkadang mereka memang sangat kompak, tapi kadang akan sangat keras kepala dan tak mau kalah. Meskipun pada akhirnya akan berbaikan dengan mengalahnya sang lead dancer, tapi tetap saja masalah ini berbeda dengan masalah-masalah yang sebelumnya. Karena mengalahnya Eunhyuk justru akan membuat Donghae semakin cemburu.

(Donghae POV)

Dasar menyebalkan! Tak kusangka kalau melihatnya sekarang aku jadi benar-benar kesal. padahal waktu aku langsung melihat mereka melakukan itu, aku tidak kesal seperti ini. Apa karena perasaan ini? Aissh... Lee Dong Hae... alasan apa yang akan kau berikan sekarang? Apa kunyatakan saja perasaanku begitu?

"Hae, kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukie, kini ia tepat berada di depanku.

"Aniyo, aku tidak kenapa-napa" dustaku, tak mungkin kubilang aku cemburu kan? Aku masih berpikir untuk tidak membuatnya membenciku.

"Hahh..." kudengar ia menghela nafas. "Terserah kau lah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tapi kalau kau tahan akan terasa lebih sakit lho" ujarnya.

Aku langsung menatapnya yang memandangku lurus. Apa dia menyadari perasaanku?

"Kau... tahu?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk dan jujur saja itu membuatku senang.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin hyung kan? Aku tahu itu" ujarnya. Hatiku mencelos. "Aku tahu selama ini kau mengincar Sungmin hyung. Selama ini kau sering kesini untuk meminjam PSP Kyuhyun meskipun pada akhirnya kau meminjam PSP ku karena si maknae setan itu tak mau meminjamkannya. Aku tau itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja" ujarnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, jadi selama ini dia menganggap kalau aku menyukai hyung pecinta warna pink itu?

"Kau berpikiran seperti itu? Apa kau tak memikirkan kalau orang itu bukan Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin Wookie" jawabnya langsung. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ya, kau benar Hyukie. Aku memang menyukai seseorang yang tinggal di lantai ini. hanya saja ia sepertinya tak menyukaiku" ujarku kesal lalu meninggalkan Hyukie dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Aku tak berbohongkan? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Semoga saja ia sadar dengan siapa yang ku maksud.

(Eunhyuk POV)

Aku memandang pintu yang telah kembali tertutup. Jadi benar Donghae menyukai Sungmin hyung? Rasanya aku benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh, buat apa aku menyukai orang yang selama ini hanya menganggapku sahabat?

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak, tak kusangka rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat aku diputuskan oleh yeojachinguku dulu. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Ah, aku tidak boleh menangis. Kau tidak boleh menangis Lee Hyukjae! Kau harus kuat!

Sayangnya tubuhku tak mau mengikuti otakku, air mataku mengalir begitu saja sehingga menitik kelantai.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kau tidak mau ikut makan? Makanannya sudah siap" ujar Wookie mengagetkanku. Segera ku hapus air mataku dan membuka pintu. Aku kaget ada Yesung hyung di belakang Wookie.

"Aku ikut kok, perutku sudah lapar" ujarku sambil tersenyum lalu mengikuti mereka menuju dapur yang sudah penuh sesak itu.

Baru saja aku sampai disana, aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang ada didepan mataku. Donghae merangkul Sungmin hyung sambil meminta makanan yang ada dipiring Sungmin hyung. Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku mengambil masakan yang tersedia sembarangan.

"Hyuk-ah, aku tau kau lapar, tapi jangan habiskan makanannya" ujar Yesung hyung mengagetkanku.

"Ah, mianhae hyung. Ini untukmu saja" ujarku sambil memberikan setengah isi piringku yang menumpuk pada Yesung hyung.

(Author POV)

Yesung menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memakan makanannya dengan tidak bernafsu. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap sang lead dancer ini.

"Ada apa dengannya?" desisnya pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mendengar desisan Yesung mengikuti arah pandang makhluk aneh ini. mereka tersentak saat melihat Eunhyuk yang mendadak tak memakan makanannya, justru hanya mengaduk-ngaduknya saja.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kalau tak berniat untuk makan, makannya untukku saja" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil piring Eunhyuk yang pasrah makanannya diambil.

"Kyu! Jangan mengambil jatah orang lain!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung manyun mendengar itu.

"tapi Hyukie hyung sama sekali keberatan kok, benarkan hyung?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"maaf sekali Kyuhyun, aku sedang lapar" ujar Eunhyuk sambil nyengir kuda lalu mengambil piringnya kembali dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Hyukie hyung plin-plan. Tadi saja kau membiarkan aku mengambil makananmu, sekarang kau malah mengambilnya lagi" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal dan kembali sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini... Sini kusuapi. Aa..." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati. Setelah makanan itu masuk dalam perutnya, ia memeluk Eunhyuk erat sampai-sampai piring yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk nyaris jatuh.

"Hyukie hyung memang baik, aku sayang padamu hyung" ujar Kyuhyun gembira. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga sayang padamu Kyuhyun-ah..." ujarnya lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang kosong.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanannya. Sayang bagaimanapun usahanya, kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi telah menambah luka hatinya.

Semua orang yang ada disana -minus Donghae dan Eunhyuk- menatap Donghae was-was. Mereka takut mood Donghae akan jatuh dititik terbawah. Benar saja, mood Donghae kini telah berada di titik terbawah. Mereka hanya berharap kalau Donghae akan segera menyadari perasaan si yellow monkey itu.

Sebenarnya perasaan Eunhyuk pada Donghae sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara mereka. Hanya saja mereka membiarkan hubungan mereka berkembang dengan sendirinya layaknya hubungan Yewook, Kyumin dan juga Sibum. Tapi entah kenapa couple terkompak ini malah sama sekali tak menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing juga dengan hubungan Yewook, Kyumi dan Sibum.

"Apa kita harus menolong mereka?" bisik Heechul pada Eeteuk. Sang leader hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri dulu. Meskipun aku tidak yakin hal itu akan terjadi" jawab Eeteuk lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan sama sekali tak berubah. Donghae masih sering bermain ke dorm di lantai bawah untuk mengajak Kyuhyun duel atau meminjam PSP Eunhyuk. Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Eunhyuk setiap kali Donghae ada di dorm mereka. Ia tidak lagi mengajak Donghae untuk bermain atau latihan bersama seperti biasanya, ia justru sering bermain dengan anjingnya atau latihan bersama Yesung. Tak jarang pula mereka menemukannya ada di balkon atau mengurung diri dikamarnya sambil mengotak-atik laptop atau ponselnya. Bisa dibilang, ia menjaga jarak dengan Donghae. Jujur saja keadaan ini membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, Donghae sedang dual starcraft dengan Kyuhyun, sementara Eunhyuk sedang asyik dengan ponselnya di balkon.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung yang sedang memberi makan Ddangko brothers.

"Update status hyung, sekalian main game. Lagipula anginya enak." jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Yesung menghela nafas.

"Kau tak menemani Donghae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani, dia sedang main game sama Kyuhyun, aku tak mau mengganggunya"

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook yang hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memandangi Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum miris. Ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tak mau bilang padanya?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. Eunhyuk tersentak, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang masih sibuk memberi makan kura-kura kesayangannya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku mau bilang apa padanya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja perasaanmu, aku ini bukan orang yang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti sikapmu selama ini padanya" jawab Yesung santai.

Eunhyuk membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat langit gelap tanpa bintang yang menghiasi.

"Tidak akan hyung, kukatakan juga aku pasti akan ditolak olehnya. Dia menyukai Sungmin hyung" jawabnya lemas.

Sontak saja Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin terkaget-kaget dengan jawaban lead dancer ini. Terlebih-lebih Sungmin yang namanya dibawa-bawa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Ne, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menganggapnya sahabatnya saja, aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ini hyung" jawabnya lirih. Ia menunduk menahan tangisnya, sementara tangannya meremas dadanya yang sesak dan sakit, yang kini bahkan ia pukul untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Yesung refleks memeluk Eunhyuk yang kini menangis dipelukannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya ini. Ryeowook memberikan isyarat pada Yesung untuk membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya, sementara Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum untuk Eunhyuk jika sang lead dancer ini sudah agak tenang. Yesung mengikuti saran Ryeowook dan membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat Donghae yang menatapnya bingung. Ia menatap Donghae tajam lalu berlalu dari hadapan salah satu main dancer dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam, ia menatap Donghae tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Lee Donghae" kata Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memberi syarat agar Donghae mengikutinya.

"Kau bilang padanya kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin begitu mereka sampai di balkon. Ia mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk yang ternyata sedang menampilkan notes. Donghae terbelalak kaget.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu, aku hanya bilang kalau benar aku memang menyukai salah seorang yang ada di dorm ini, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyebut namamu. Dia sendiri yang menyimpulkannya seperti itu" ujar Donghae membela diri. Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau menyukainya?" tanyanya tajam. Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, sebelum aku mengatakannya, ia sudah menyimpulkan seperti itu. Bagiku itu sama saja dengan dia menolakku hyung. Lagipula kurasa dia menyukai Yesung hyung" jawab Donghae pelan.

Sungmin hanya menatap Donghae tajam, ia sama sekali kesalahpahaman diantara mereka sudah sejauh ini. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju layar ponsel Eunhyuk yang berisi tentang semua perasaannya.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kalian. Dasar pasangan bodoh" desisnya kesal. Donghae menatap Sungmin tak mengerti saat namja agyeo itu memberikan ponsel Eunhyuk padanya. "Kau baca itu! Bocah ikan" ujar Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang kini terbelalak kaget membaca isi notes tersebut.

Eunhyuk sudah terlihat agak tenang setelah menumpahkan isi hati dan air matanya pada Yesung.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ne, gomawo" ujarnya tulus. Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk sehingga terlihat sangat berantakkan.

"Kau tidak berpikiran kalau orang lain yang disukai Donghae itu bukan Sungmin hyung ataupun Wookie?" tanyanya hati-hati. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan.

"Selama ini aku memperhatikannya, itu yang aku tangkap hyung. Aku tidak mau berharap pada harapan kosong" jawabnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris.

Yesung tak tahu mau mengatakan apalagi untuk menyadarkan sang dance machine ini kalau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang disukai oleh bocah ikan itu.

"Ah shit! Aku meninggalkan ponselku" ujar Eunhyuk mengagetkan Yesung. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi belum ia selangkah maju, pintu kamarnya telah terbuka, memperlihatkan Donghae yang sedang menatapnya. Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat melihat ponselnya ada ditangan Donghae.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Hyukie" ujarnya.

Yesung yang mengerti kalau ini adalah privasi pribadi mereka, segera keluar meninggalkan mereka. Dengan sengaa ia menutup pintu meninggalkan dua dance machine di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha tenang. Ia khawatir kalau Donghae ternyata membaca notes yang ada di ponselnya.

"Apa semua yang kau tulis disini benar?" tanya Donghae sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel Eunhyuk yang menampilkan notesnya. Eunhyuk menunduk dalam.

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera membuang perasaan ini dan hanya akan menganggapmu sahabat" jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Ia berbalik agar Donghae tak melihat air mukanya yang kini tengah menahan tangis.

"andwae, aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kau membuang rasa cintamu padaku Hyukie" ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae tanpa mempedulikan air matanya yang kini telah mengalir deras.

"Untuk apa Hae? Untuk apa aku mempertahankan perasaan ini jika akhirnya aku akan merasa sakit karena perasaan ini sama sekali tidak terbalas?" raung Eunhyuk. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Sungmin hyung. Kau sama sekali tak pernah menatapku Hae!"

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal guna menahan tangisnya. Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur Eunhyuk, ia mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eunhyuk

"Saranghae Hyukie" bisiknya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Donghae yang kini hanya berjarak 20 cm darinya.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Aku serius Hyukie, kau saja yang seenaknya menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukai Sungmin hyung. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang pencinta warna pink itu?" ujar Hae sambil tersenyum lembut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Donghae erat. Sangat erat seakan takut kalau bocah ikan itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Saranghae..." bisiknya. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae Hyukie-ah" sahut Donghae lalu mengecup kening Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

(omake)

"Kau tahu Hyukie, Aku cemburu saat melihatmu melakukan pernafasan dari mulut ke mulut dengan Sungmin hyung waktu itu" ujar Donghae sambil memainkan rambut Eunhyuk.

"Kau cemburu waktu kita menonton rekaman itu kan? Waktu kita syuting kau sama sekali tak cemburu. Malah mengucapkan selamat padaku" sahut Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

"yeah, kau benar. Aku menyukaimu mungkin setelah acara itu selesai"

"Berarti kau yang bodoh. Ikan cucut. Lama sekali kau membalas perasaanku" ujar Eunhyuk manyun. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk.

"Boleh kutanya sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" goda Donghae. Eunhyuk menarik dirinya dari sisi Donghae lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya membuat Donghae memandangnya heran.

"Saat kita masih training" jawabnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggaklan Donghae yang masih cengo mendengar jawabannya.

FIN

Review please


End file.
